


An End to All Things...

by RobinWayne



Category: Supernatural, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Background Relationships, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Gore, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, The Impala's a horse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWayne/pseuds/RobinWayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN/WoW crossover. Roughly takes place in WotLK and slightly before MoP for the World of Warcraft timeline.<br/>Dean hates himself for what he did under the Lich King's command and all he wants to do his find his little brother, unfortunately he has no idea how long he was under the Lich King's control or where to start. Join Dean as he has to deal with the stigmatism for being a Death Knight as he searches for clues for his brother's location, while he tries to figure out how to deal the fact he has an after-death life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - A Sort of Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: GORE, about two minutes of vore, and Character Death along with MAJOR Character Death (who doesn't stay dead dead, more like becomes undead)  
> The Chapter Titles are taken from the new DK questline in WoW. 
> 
> Also! This will eventually be Cas/Dean. I think. It's wear it's headed right now for what I have written but it's not done and they might never become more then just like super close besties with dependency issues. Who knows. Also this was gonna be for DCBB2015 but I'm a huge flake so I didn't finish it in time.

* * *

"But Dean, you're gonna be gone for a long, long time! What if, what if I need help with my studies or or what if Dad starts drinking again?" A boy with shoulder length brown hair protested as a young man heads down the stairs.

"Sammy, it'll be fine." The young man, Dean, replied, "I'm just gonna be helping the Harvelle's. You know how rough it's gotten out there, Maybe when the golden prince returns from gods know where things will get back to normal."

Sam followed Dean outside, "ok, just..." he glanced down at the ground, "be careful, okay Dean?"

"Sure thing Sammy, I'll be back before you know it and heck, maybe with this money we can get you an apprentice somewhere, or at least a proper trainer, how's that sound?" Dean ruffled Sam's hair before stowing his few possessions into his travel bags.

Sam smiled up at Dean, "really? You think we could?"

"Of course." Dean untied the horse and paused before mounting up. He bent over and hugged Sam tight, "If anything happens you go straight to Bobby's, ok? No heroics, just get on your horse and ride, no armor in the house is going to fit you so just get to safety okay Sammy?"

"What about Da-"

"Dad can take care of himself, if you hear anything you go to Bobby's" Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Ok Dean."

"Now enough of these chick flick moments, I gotta head or this will be a three day ride and not just two." Dean swung up on to his horse and gave his brother a grin before heading towards the mountains.

Sam watched his brother ride down the dirt road until the sun was high and he wasn't even a spot on the horizon.

* * *

Dean stomped his feet as he entered the brightly lit Inn, "Welcome to the Roadhouse! Grab a table, we'll be with you in a sec." Was yelled across the room, Dean smiled to himself as he heard the voice of Ellen Harvelle and kept his head down to not ruin the surprise of his arrival.

Dean weaved through tables already filled with tired travelers as he made his way to the couch next to the fireplace. Dean stretched his sore muscles before sitting, accidently hitting the nearest table, nearly spilling their drink. 

"Oh man, sorry about that," Dean slightly turned to the man sitting closest.

"It is fine," Replied a gravelly voice, causing Dean to do a double take at the slim figure. The man had a tan cape draped over the back of his chair, he had on a black leather riding pants, and a black leather vest with a finely embroidered white swashbuckler's shirt. 

Dean grinned and reached out his hand, "Guess it's my lucky day then, I'm Dean." Two bright blue eyes continued to stare at Dean as the man tilted his head. Dean stared at the faint golden white tattoo along one side of the man's face. Dean coughed and pushed back his dirty blonde hair with the unshaken hand, "You know, we don't see your kind down here too often." The man frowned and furrowed his dark eyebrows. "Since you're a High Elf and... man I should just stop while I'm ahead, sorry for bothering you." 

Dean turned around when he heard a gruff, "You were not a bother." He shook his head, he really should listen when Sam goes off about the different races and current political events or anything so he can actually talk to people outside of training and trying to invent things.

Dean was debating whether to move to the elf's table, "Well I'll be, Dean Winchester is that you?"

Dean grinned,"Jo, your momma finally letting you help out?"

The teen shrugged her shoulder, "Damn zombie got our last help, and it was either me or Ash, and we all know Ash should be kept in the kitchen." There was a moment of silence as Jo frowned at the death of the most recent co-worker, "But now that you're here that should help, right?"

Dean placed a hand on his sword, "Damn right, nobody's getting hurt without going through me first."

Jo smiled, "Deal."

* * *

 

"JO!" Dean yelled as he ran, swinging his sword through the closet ghoul, "JOANNA!" The ghoul fell sideways and Dean continued running towards the teen on the ground, he slid onto the ground and picked her up, "Oh fucking light... Jo, open your eyes Jo." He tossed Jo over a shoulder and slashed his sword at a geist, "Fuck, Jo... Jo, you gotta, you can't be-" Dean's chest was being covered in warm, sticky liquid. The geist crawled closer, "FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING MUR-MURDER!!" Dean screamed as he stabbed his sword at the geist as he had backed up to where he had leapt off his horse. He watched as the geist attempted to pull itself closer but inable with the sword pinning it to the ground, Dean fell to the ground and cradled Jo's body as tears racked his body. "Jo, please Jo, you can't, you- Jo I need-, you have to." His hiccuped causing Jo's body to slide down into his lap. "oh fuck, oh fuck No... What am I gonna tell your-" Dean felt a sharp pin prick at his side, he scrambled backwards but a cloudy eyed Jo had her teeth buried into his side. Dean tried to pry Jo's mouth open with bloody fingers before she clamped down ripped off part of his body. He shoved her aside and grabbed his sword, as Jo began to stand up Dean swung his sword in a hard arc, slicing her body in half. Dean looked down at the blood gushing out the missing chunk of his side, he stumbled to his horse.

"Shhh Baby, Shhh." Dean couldn't lift himself up into the saddle, he pulled out a small bundle of paper from the saddle bag. Dean used his finger coated in his blood to write, "GO TO BOBBYS SORRY SAMMY" Dean shoved the notebook back in and patted the horse, "Go home Baby, Go-go to Sam-my." When the horse nuzzled his hand Dean yelled "GO!" 

Dean slide down to the ground as he saw two black horses run away from him before they became four. "I'm sorry, sorry, I'm sorry Sammy."

 

* * *


	2. Chapter One - In Service of the Lich King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Violence and Mind Control. Also the offscreen slaughter of like 75% of a race.

* * *

It doesn't know who it is, where it is, or what is happening besides hearing "CHAOS! DOOM! DESTRUCTION! This one will claim them all!" and feeling a sense of pride swell in it's body.

* * *

It had been marching for days, upon days but it never tired. It's master told them of the attack on the sunwell so the lich could be reborn, those that stood in their way would be killed swiftly, with no mercy. It hazily realized they had reached the city's wall, it had started off in the middle of the pack but since the elf rangers retaliate it was now in the front. But like everything else they have come across they did not last long in their face.

It gripped it's sword and swung at one of the many Elves running around amidst the chaos; the elf fell to the ground clutching at her throat, as blood cascaded through her fingers. It began to advance forward through the gateway, a sharp bright pain hit it on the back of it's leg causing it to stumble. It turned and bared it's teeth at the elf with dark unruly hair who still had his hands out after casting a spell. 

It staggered towards the elf who began moving his hands in another spell, it swung its sword in a hard arc causing its sword to clatter against seemingly thin air. It snarled in anger and continued to swing its sword against the elf but never penetrating the force field surrounding the man. It jabbed at the forcefield and watched as it skid across a seemingly round surface, when it was suddenly blasted back by a column of white hot fire coming from the sky. It's helm flew off when it was knocked back, and it to roar at the skies as it . The man it was fighting came standing over it, he was surrounded by a golden bubble, with it's own blade in his hands, it watched as the man paused as it lifted the sword up. 

A deep gravely voice broke through its constant stream of 'KILL KILL KILL' being the first thing he's heard since his master gave orders the night before, "Dean?" 

It watched as the golden bubble faltered before becoming nothing, it caught the man by surprise when it jumped up and grabbed him, it pulled back a fist to kill the man one way or another when he was thrown back by a wall of shimmering golden light, ripping the man's cloak. It's fingers were still clutching the tan fabric when he noticed he was frozen to the spot. It looked down before it began hitting at the ice holding him in place, it looked back up as a slightly taller man ran up to the one who would kill. 

"Cassy, we really must leave, there's nothing we can do for the city now." The other man tugged at the dark haired one's arm. The man, Cassy, opened his mouth before the taller one continued, "Your brother is in port and taking refugees, we could use a healer."

It's foe glanced one more look at the scourge still attempting to break it's free from the ice, "Of course Balthazar." They both turned and held hands as the began to run out of the crumbling city, dodging the scourge as it watched, helplessly still trying to free itself from the ice. 

It began hitting the ice covering it legs and attaching itself to the floor as what the elf said crossed its mind, some of its brethren had names and it could go by what that elf called it. It broke free one leg and smiled, 'Dean' had a nice ring to it.

* * *


	3. Chapter Two -  The Will Of The Lich King

* * *

Dean stood with his brethren waiting to attack, waiting for the words from his superiors, waiting to see his King, the King that he owed his life to. He watched as one of his superiors taunted the paladin facing him, for such few defenders they would be slaughtered in mere seconds. Dean could clearly hear the two men over the rustling of armor from the thousands of brethren that were waiting with him. Even with all their supposed light they wouldn't be a match to him and his brethren.

Dean saw the King in all his glory as he approached the two men. His superior gripped his sword tight and snarled at the pathetic paladin, the human shook his head before he turned to the King. Dean did not understand what the paladin was saying but he felt the betrayal to his bone at his king's response. His King was sacrificing him and all his brethren for those few measly paladins. His King, the one that brought him back to life would weigh him and all his thousands of brethren only to find them wanting. King Arthas would kill all of them, thousands upon thousands of his brethren would die; his brother would die. Dean shook his head at the errant thought, and watched in amazement as his superior attacked the king. Morgaine was thrown aside with a wave of the king's hand, lying on the ground Morgaine tossed his sword to the paladin. A gleaming bright light flashed as the paladins hand gripped the sword.

King Arthas snarled at the paladin before hopping up on his horse, running from the battle... leaving his men to die, leaving Dean to die. 

Dean gripped his head in his hands as he felt his mind filled with images, he screamed as the pictures barraged his head. Pictures of a young boy with floppy brown hair and an impish smile, of an older man with raised voices, of a girl with two blonde braids nudging him, of a woman with a smile and warm pie on cold nights, of a balding dwarf on the coast with a yard full of parts, of an inn with brightly lit windows.

Dean fell to the floor and dimly heard his superior speak to the thousands of them. Dean's mind finally started to clear when he heard the words "of the Ebon Blade," before being able to grip his sword and block a wild swing from the man next to him. 

Fighting surrounded him, and he blocked at best as he could, making his way towards his superior. Dean wasn't going to be following anyone who would leave him there to die with thousands of others, he would pledge his loyalty to the one that stood up for him. He would die again or he would make it to Mograine.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be the last chapter I post this week, next week I'll probably start a posting of once a week either on Mondays or Wednesdays, until I run out of what I have pre-written.


	4. Chapter Three - The Crypt of Remembrance

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean shuddered as he left the once homely inn, he knew what happened but he didn't want the visual of it. The image of the Roadhouse being in such disrepair was almost as bad of the thought of where Ellen's body could of been. He wanted to give her a proper funeral, lay her to rest so there was no chance she would rise as one of those filthy undead. Dean walked slowly to his dreadsteed with his head hung down low, it wasn't like failure was anything new to him. Failed to keep Jo safe, keep the Roadhouse safe, failed to not fall under the Lich King's command, Dean couldn't even die properly.

The only good thing from this trip was the protection amulet Sammy had made for him was still hidden under one the the floorboards in the room he was staying in. He clenched the necklace in his hand, Dean wasn't even sure if he could still have it attuned to his body now that he was a death kn-, now that he was undead. Maybe if he had it key'd to himself then none of this would've happened; just one more way he failed.

Dean placed his forehead against his steed's, "At least I still have you Baby." He took a deep breath and swung up into the saddle, "Come on, let's go find Sammy."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean gave his steed, Baby, a cue to slow down to an amble as he began traveling through the Ravine. A low fog stuck to the ground making any missteps a danger of when, not if, provided that the rider rushed it's mount. He gave Baby slow reassuring stokes to the side of it's neck and murmured soothing words as Dean took in the changes around him. 

Dean knew that all of the Eastern kingdom had changed since he had last seen it, he knew it had been years upon years since he actually took account for what he was seeing. But things like this threw him for a loop. 

When Dean pledged loyalty to Darion Mograine and exterminating the scourge scum from Azeroth he along with hundreds of other death knights traveled to Stormwind and the horrendous reception he received with his brethren. Walking to the castle, being pelted with rotten food and being spat upon; how King Varian would of had them slayed where they stood if not for the word of the Argent Dawn. But as soon as the king welcomed them back hesitantly they were back at Archeus. Traveling through portals still made him queasy but it was better than traveling on one of those zeppelin contraption, however none of the former scourge saw what had happened since they were under control of the Lich King. 

And this, all that he had traveled so far have been worse than his nightmares. 

The scourge still ravished the northern Eastern Kingdoms. Andorhal was lost, ruins, overrun by those undead; the area surrounding it was now called Western Plaguelands... The Roadhouse was now lying empty except for spiders and ghouls in a place referred to as a plagueland. Stratholme, now in Eastern Plaguelands, was still consumed by flames; what wasn't burning was crawling with the Lich King's armies or fanatics from the Scarlet Crusade who would kill any that weren't as devoted as them. Dean shuddered at what he saw, how terrible it had become. Loraedran was wiped clean of the once bustling city, a hive of freed scourge going by Forsaken now claimed the land as their own. Their guards were huge monstrosities created from spare body parts, bursting at the seams, Dean thanked his lucky stars that he didn't have those abominations fate. Dean had heard of what happened to Silvermoon City, of what he helped do to the Sunwell; of the massacre of the High Elves. Dean remembered bits and pieces from the attack; of the ground becoming blacker and blacker as each member of the scourge followed their masters, of the days upon days of marching, of the streets turning red with the blood of all the elves he helped kill, of a Lich appearing over the sunwell, of an Elf freezing him to the street, of someone giving him his name back. But like most memories from when he was under control of Arthas, they were hazy at best, non-existent at worst, and jumbled together with no sense of order.

Dean prayed that on the other side of this passageway that it'd be different, that maybe the world hadn't been overrun with scourge. That maybe Sammy was still safe and alive. Dean continued to have Baby slowly make her way down the ravine, the mist of the plaguelands slowly becoming clearer. 

Dean figured he wouldn't make it to Bobby's until tomorrow evening at the earliest, he would have to set up camp soon. Even if most scourge wasn't a match to him, these lands were chalk full of trolls; trolls might be primitive but they were damn smarter than scourge away from their commanders. Dean watched the sun slowly make it's way down towards the horizon, he figured he'd get to the bottom of the ravine and start looking for a safe place to stop for the night. Dean didn't need to sleep, he could go months without it but found with his free will back resting for a few hours a day helped keep the rage under control, it helped him feel human; just like Dean didn't need to eat, didn't mean that it wouldn't help him heal faster, that it didn't make him feel better.

Dean and Baby finally made it to the level ground at the end of the passageway. As the sides of the ravine widened Dean saw the wonderful array of colors that encased the land. The bright greens of healthy living grass, wildflowers were growing in small patches of sunlight in between the tall strong redwoods. It looked like it did before, it looked healthy, and living and so much better than what had happened to the northern areas. He debated staying on the path or following one of the shortcuts from when he was younger, Dean figured he could camp out closer to the mountainside and continue on the trail the following morning.

Dean stepped off the pathway and headed West, keeping the mountains to his left. As long as he stopped before he hit Agol'watha he should be clear of the trolls and he could set up some protection and illusion spells around his camp so he could actually rest since leaving Aerchues. Dean watched as the sun slowly became lower and lower, touching the horizon and almost leaving for the day. 

Dean rounded one of the last mountain sides and squinted at what he thought he saw. Light's flickering through the trees. He debated going towards the lights or avoiding them altogether, it wasn't a bonfire from fellow travelers or trolls but last he had come through there was nothing in front of them but a few abandoned buildings with the odd restless spirit here or there. Dean slide off his horse and slowly made his way towards the light, if worse came to worse he'd ride a bit longer until he found someplace safe to stop.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Dean came closer the lights became more defined, no longer just random blobs of light, they were now squares of light from what must be a new home. Dean didn't have much money and not many people wanted to deal with a death knight but perhaps he could barter his way until staying inside their barn, it wouldn't be much but it would be better than the ground and safer too. Dean passed into the clearing from the woods and he saw that it wasn't a home with a barn but a goddamn actual Inn with a stable. 

He tethered Baby outside and slowly walked into the brightly lit inn, with actual music playing softly. Pausing as he entered he saw more people since the trip to Stormwind, at the sound of the door shutting behind him everyone turned to stare at him. The talking stopped but Dean spotted a few enchanted instruments over in a corner still playing lively, happy music. Dean mentally looked over the crowd, figuring out his odds if this ended in a fight; a few gnomes and humans, a couple of dwarves and a shit ton of high elves all stared at him; a few going as far as to grip the weapons they have on their body. Dean grimaced and started to slowly move his hand to his runeblade at his side, when a loud voice came from the backroom.


	5. Chapter Four - Death Comes From On High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd, sorry for taking so long to update this. My bad.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For fuck sake, the proximity alarms would of gone off if it was gonna attack." A short blonde elf with strangely green eyes burst from the kitchen doorway. "Welcome to Pandora!"

"We didn't agree to that Gabe." Come another voice from what sounded like below them.

"Fine, fine, ruin my dreams why don't you Balthy," yelled the man back, he walked up to Dean, "Elysian Fields, Pandora, same difference. I'm Gabriel, what can I do you for? Meal, room, ale, maybe a bedmate?"

Dean's eyes widened and he choked on a cough, "A room, and a meal, also I have my horse tied up outside."

"So you all do eat and sleep! I was never to sure but glad you could clear that up for me." Gabriel patted Dean on the shoulder and guided him towards the bar, "How about a nice cold one on the house? We got some Rumsey Rum Black Label, Plugger's Blackrock Ale, or some Moonglow if that's more of your poison. Personally I can't stand the stuff but you see my little brother loves it. And it might be a bitch to ship out here but Kali, that's an Elf I know over at Teldrassil, she ships me a crate of the shit every month. We have plenty of other types, if you're hankering for something we probably have some somewhere."

Dean squinted his eyes at the fasts talking Elf, “Sure but just so you know most poisons won’t kill me, let alone hurt me, so if you’re planning on trying to pull a fast one I’d think again.”

“Woah, Woah there Buddy,” the elf raised up his hands in a non offensive gesture, “nobody’s gonna be trying nothing while you’re under my roof and not stirring anything up.”

“Sure thing Elf.” Dean bit back, he sat down on a barstool and looked back Gabriel, “I’ll take a Blackrock Ale.”

“Sure thing, Death Knight.” Gabriel muttered, loudly, before snapping his finger and an ice cold mug of ale appeared in front of Dean. 

Dean took a long slow sip of the ale, before yelling at the Elf who was rounding a corner, “Hey Short Stuff!”

Gabe peered back around the corner, “What now, Death Knight?” He yelled in response.

“Call me Dean.”

Gabe smirked and yelled back, “Ok Deano Knight.”

Dean chuckled softly before taking another drink of ale. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was up late that night, nursing his second ale when Gabe sat down next to him, snapping a brightly colored drink in front of himself. Gabe clicked his glass with Deans bottle, before saying, “Sure I can’t find you a bedmate for the night? Nice looking human like you should have no problems getting someone as long as you can still get it up that is.”

Dean sputtered before asking, "Why are you doing this?”

"Man, your money is just as good as anyone else's and if they don't like it, fuck 'em." 

"But I'm a D-"

Gabe cut Dean off, "A Death Knight? You're not the first to stop here, you won't be the last. If you were here to hurt us, we'd have your ass so fast you wouldn't know what hit you."

"Doesn't it bother you that I-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Deano. This place, it's not here to make money, it's here because some people are too stupid to see what's in front of them. My brother, will never be allowed to go back to his home because he refused to use Fel energies, said it was disrespectful or some nonsense like that, but they consider him a traitor because of it. My partner is legit half high elf, half night elf; how is that for strange? But most people refuse to deal with him, for something he has no control over. And I'm guessing if you're standing here not trying to kill us, you didn't have any control over what happened either."

Dean furrowed his brow, “Who the hell would want this? It’s horrible.” Dean took a swig of ale and continued, “I have no idea how long I was under it’s control and from what I do remember I wish I didn’t. The nightmares are the worst, that’s why most of us don’t sleep, at least it’s why I don’t unless I have to. And now I have no idea how my family is going to respond to this, if I can even find them.” Dean placed his head in his hands, “I don’t even know if they're still alive.”

Gabe took a sip of his drink, slurping loudly, “That sucks... is that why you're out here in the middle of nowhere instead of up in the frozen north with the majority of..." Gabe waved his hand around, "you all."

"It's not like I don't see the appeal of it, revenge for what happened to me. For what they made me do. Sounds like a great fucking idea. But, I have.... had a little brother; I tried to warn him to get to safety and I think he got it... but I have to find him, I have to try." Dean takes a swig of ale, "Sammy was my responsibility and if he's... if he got hurt then I gotta know." 

Gabe nodded, "So, what's your plan?" He snapped his fingers, causing a small bowl of tricky treats to appear on the bar in front of him. Gabe popped a few into his mouth as he watched Dean.

"I have a friend out here, more like an Uncle to be honest but uh Bobby's place is a little closer to the coast." Dean runs a hand through his hair, "Ok it's on the coast, but it should be only a day or two ride over there. "

"Don't think I've ever met a Bobby but I try to deal with everyone over at Aerie Peak and Ruintusk Village usually, only thing I hear about the coast is that damn turtle problem." Gabe pops another handful of candy in his mouth. "And if he's not there?"

Dean grimaces, "I'll be off to Hillsbrad, that's where the old homestead is at."

"You have heard-"

"Yeah, I um I know," Dean softly replied, " 's why I'm saving it for last."

"Well if your Uncle Friend isn't there you stop by on your way through ok?"Gabriel shrugged before adding, "And if he is, then bring them back here and we'll do a big ole party, need to celebrate all the wins nowadays." He gave a small smile, "Good Luck with finding that brother of yours." With another snap of his fingers, Gabriel had a chilled Darkmoon Special Reserve in front of Dean.

"Thanks" Dean picked at the label on the bottle.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean slid off his horse and slowly approached the rundown building. He passed an old stack of exploding sheep when a spray of bullets hit the floor next to him. Dean froze and notice the barrel of a shotgun from a second story window. 

"If you understand me you got one minute to get' off my land or the next shot won't miss." Came from inside the house.

Dean smiled and yelled, "Good try Bobby, gonna take more than a few shots to get rid of me."

The shotgun was slid back into the house, "Dean? Is that you boy?"

"Sure is Bobby!" Dean yelled in response as he moved closer to the house, "Never thought the day would come when I'd be glad to see your ugly mug."

Dean was nearing the porch steps when the front door swung open, Dean's step faltered when Bobby cursed, "What the hell happened to you boy?"

Dean's cocky grin fell for a moment before he responded, "What you don't think anything short of death would keep me from my family do you?"

"For the sake of the old gods, Dean," Bobby grumbled as he placed a hand on the hat on his head, "Come inside and tell me what happened." Bobby turned and walked back into the house.

Dean followed him with his head down low, as he stepped over the threshold he was surprised at how well the ground looked. The carpet was threadbare and a bit dull but the ugly yellow rug was still right at the entrance; Dean chanced a look up and was surprised to see the same wallpaper still up. The same portraits on the walls, the same furniture in the main room and the only difference besides the age was a few new bookshelves overflowing with books and one new looking portrait. 

Dean took a step closer to it, noting the young man with shoulder length brown hair and a young woman with him with blonde curls just a smidgen darker than Jo's was. Dean's breath caught at the thought of Jo but he shook his head and stared at the portrait some more. Dean raised a hand and froze when Bobby spoke next to him, "Sam sent that to me about three years ago."

Dean choked on his breath, "That's Sam? He's... he's..."

Bobby lead Dean towards an armchair and pushed him back into it, "Dean, boy...nobody's seen you in almost fifteen years."

Dean's breath caught, "Fifteen years? I-I knew it was....but fifteen?"

Bobby nodded, "Sam came running on that horse of yours with a note from you. Telling him to come to me, which he did. Damn smart too, wasn't a month later when Hillsbrad went to shit. Around the time that horse of your broke out of the pen and we lost it for good."

"Did Dad?"

Bobby frowned, "Refused to leave, Sam had to run in the middle of the night because John refused to see what was happening. After a few years Sam made it down to Southshore, found out the Town hall had records on everyone. John was cremated the same year Sam left."

Dean leaned further back, and took a deep breath.

"We lucked out, not much happened in this neck of the woods; besides the Trolls of course but that's nothing new. We went into Aerie Peak once a month and well, couldn't get anyone to train your brother; you know us Dwarves are a secretive bunch but I think we did pretty good, got him some Tomes to learn out of, and he has a knack with Jewelcrafting, I taught him some pretty good forging and where to look to mine. He sold his stuff there until he had enough saved up to, well go his own way." Bobby rubbed the back of his neck, "He stayed here longer than I thought he would, to be honest, but for his work, you need somewhere a little fancier than Aerie Peak. He headed south towards Stormwind. The caravan he moved in took about a year and a half up that's not too surprising. That's where he met Jess, the lass in the portrait with him. Had it done in Ironforge, talked about getting a place together when they finally decide where to stop. They send updates when they can, but with postages what it is and how long it takes to get here, let alone if..." Bobby shrugs, "Last I heard they arrived in Stormwind and they were looking for a place that was within a week's ride to it."

Dean rubbed his face with both his hands, "Sammy's all grown up and has himself a lady." He laughed without humor in it, "I guess they don't need me to crowd things up."

"Boy, I didn't tell you that to feel sorry for yerself. I just don't need to worrying about him, if there's one thing that's never changed it's how much that boy loves his big brother. He enchanted that damn note so nothing can happen to it and takes it everywhere he goes. You know why he stopped in Southshore? It wasn't to find out about your daddy, it was to grab that portrait of the two of you from the year before you went missing. Would of done it sooner but I'm too old to go messing with those things and I wouldn't let him go on his own." Bobby sat down on a couch across from where Dean was sitting, "Now how about you tell me what happened from leaving for Ellen's and to you getting here?"

Dean looked down at the floor, with his head in his hands, "We needed the money, with Dad's drinking and Sammy... Sammy was so smart, I had to do something. So I asked around for some jobs, basic things. Protection from drunken idiots, armor repairs, arms for hire... I was about to enlist when I got Ellen's letter, undead problem, she thought people would listen to someone with a sword more than they did to her. It was good pay with room and food included, ale would be extra but... I knew undead were a bit tougher than your average drunk or bear prowling to close but the money, it was too good to pass up." 

Dean sighed heavily, "So I didn't pass it up, first month was easy; one or two undeads in daylight, mostly I kept the drunks inside and made sure no one wandered off alone. Second and third month... something was hurting the wildlife made them sick, made them crazy. Had to put down a few bears and a few wolves, middle of winter and there were bears awake, wolves just leaving their pups to starve in caves. You couldn't use the meat, and the pelts off of everything stank like the undead; that should of been our first warning. It wasn't until the fourth month that..." Dean bit his bottom lip, "Jo wanted to go out, the snow was melting, flowers were getting ready to bloom and she wanted to check out her secret patch, wasn't no secret but Ellen never picked any of the berries anymore and Jo had this clearing that was just chock full of 'em. With the animals being all weird I went with her, brought Baby so she's stretch her legs, not very fair being locked up for so long, you know? I didn't even see it, one second I'm laughing at Jo because she was so excited about some flowers, and... and the next she's on the ground with some ghoul on top of her."

Dean paused and lifted his head to look at Bobby, "I killed it, it was the girl that had gone missing before I got there, she used to work with Jo and she killed her. Sliced it clean in half, did you know there's a difference in how they can die. A Ghoul will die from pretty much any major injury, chop it in half, slice of the head that sort of thing. A Giest... a giest will keep coming until you remove the head. A Death Knight, well with the right parts we can come back from anything, burning us is the only way to make use stay down. Anyways, a giest appeared out of nowhere and I stabbed that thing and it was stuck to the ground. I knew it was too late for Jo but I had to try, I had to take her home to her mom, to Ellen. You hear the stories but no one believes them, no one listens to them." Dean stood up, "I put her out of her misery... but not before she took a chunk out of me." Dean lifted the side of his leather chest armor up showing black stitching up across over half his side and skin that had a much more green tone than his own, "I wrote that note and then," Dean shrugged, "I died."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter Five - An Attack Of Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as it turns out I'm a horrible, horrible person that forgot to post this chapter when it was first finished and uh I was totally under the idea that I had at least introduced Cas and Dean before going on a break. Shit my bad. I'll try to post something in the next month or so.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that Deano Knight, I see coming to my humble abode?" Gabriel grinned, "It is! And is that a smile I see? Ho ho! This must of been one hell of a trip! Garcon, the finest seat for my friend here!" Gabe clapped his hands twice and a stool pulled itself out from the bar.

Dean chuckled as he walked up to the seat, "I see you're real busy here Gabe."

Gabe shrugged at the empty bar, "It's too early for the dinner crowd and those that checked in for the night have already left." Gabe sat down next to Dean and snapped his fingers, an ale was sitting in front of Dean and a bowl of tricky treats in front of himself, "So... I'm guessing the visit went well?"

Dean picked at the label on the bottle, "Sorta? I mean Bobby was there and I have a lead on Sammy but..."

"Buuuuuut?" Gabe popped a handful of candies in his mouth.

"It's just he's grown up, has a serious lady friend, it's strange. Well not really but I keep thinking of him as a kid, you know?" Dean lifted his ale and took a sip of it.

"I feel ya. Sometimes I don't think I'll ever not think of Cassie as my innocent little brother; mostly because he's naive but I'd give anything to have him be that playful and not such a stick in the mud."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Isn't everyone compared to you a stick in the mud?"

Gabe laughed, "True, true but since leaving home he takes everything so personally."

Dean froze lifting his glass up, "If you don't mind me asking, how long has it been since you uh left home?"

Gabe tapped a finger against his lips as he thought about it, "Not that long, only 6 years? No no, it's been 7 years for Cassie and I haven't been back except to trade in 5." 

Dean let out a soft, "oh, guess that's not long for you guys."

"Not long for you either," Gabe added, "With the whole no more aging thing."

Dean frowned as he stared at the bartop, "Th-That's right, ha forgot about that."

Gabe turned to look at Dean, "What's with the long face Deano?"

"Last time I saw Sammy he was about to turn 9." Dean took a gulp of his ale.

"And now he's?" Gabe asked.

"24. He's 24 and I'll forever be 26." Dean drowned the last of his ale. He gave Gabe a pointed look and suddenly the bottle was full again, he took a long gulp before continuing. "Mom died in a house fire. Lost the house and the mill... lost pretty much everything because of some damn rogues and Dad couldn't keep himself out of a bottle after she was gone so it was up to me to raise the little guy. Left the academy when I heard about Mom, was going put it off a year, you know make sure everything was okay at the home front. But I couldn't leave him there, and the little money I had left for schooling well I tried to work something out with a few of my professors but nothing panned out, best I got was Bobby's name. Can you imagine a four day trip in an area like this with a damn baby? We'd make the trip in the fall and come back before spring hit every year." Dean sighed, "In three years he won't even be my little brother anymore."

"That... blows."

"I know, and now I get to travel across the damn continent to either fucking Stormwind or Booty Bay to find him." Dean took another swig of ale.

Gabriel perked up, "Booty Bay you say, are you planning on taking the Deeprun Tram?"

Dean shook his head, "Fuck no, you know the cost of that shit? I mean it's not like I'm tight on cash because let's face it, I literally need nothing to survive but I guess Sammy is looking at getting a house and setting up shop with the future bride-to-be and if I can help him out then I will."

Gabriel slowly laid his hands on the bartop, "What if I was to tell you that you could make a fat ten and a half grand by escorting someone to Booty Bay?"

"Gabe, you're a nice guy but a trip that long, I think I'd kill you before the first week was done."

"No no, not me-"

"I'm not escorting some lazy fat bastard to Booty Bay who's just gonna slow me down and is will probably make comments about my kind for the whole trip. And another thing -"

Gabe snapped his fingers and suddenly Dean couldn't make a noise. "Drastic measures and all that. I can guarantee he won't slow you down, he won't talk down to you, and he'll help you out. It's free money, you're making the trip; I don't want him going by himself and I have a slight price on my head at Booty Bay at the moment. Just need him to forward some things to me and slip the innkeeper some dough to keep doing it and we're golden. So whatta say?"

Dean glared at Gabe before pointing at his mouth.

"Oops, sorry forgot about that." Gabe snapped his fingers and Dean could speak again.

"Twenty grand and he has to help with the hunting as well as all the other travelling issues that come up." Dean bargained.

"Ten grand up front and ten when I receive word that he made it there in one piece." Gabe negotiated, "And, if it goes well he can speak to you about a return trip for the same price."

Dean took a slow sip of ale, "What's the catch?"

"He's...different. If he keeps his head down and hood up he can enter most small towns but no eye contact, Stormwind and Ironforge should be alright but there'll be prejudiced assholes towards him just like there's towards you. He's going through some withdrawals at the moment, keeps a few mana potions on him but he tries to ration them out so he can get a tad testy. And he's..." Gabe sighed, "holy."

Dean choked on his ale, "You want me, not just an undead but a Death Knight to go around with a... what is he, Paladin or Priest?"

"Priest," Gabe rolled his eyes, "blessed by the light, filled with holy light priest."

Dean let out a chuckle, "Man you had me, I was gonna agree but there's no way a holy priest would travel with just the likes of me for that trip."

"Are you saying if he said yes, you'd do it?" Gabe perked up.

"Sure." Dean shrugged, "But no priest in their right mind would agree to that."

Gabriel grinned and snapped his fingers. Lying in between Gabe and Dean was a roll of parchment paper, stating what they just agreed on. "Read it over, sign it. You'll meet him in the morning, you can leave with him anytime after that. I'll even comp you a room and meal tonight."

Dean shrugged, "Throw in lunch and a bath as well and I'm game for the night."

"I can arrange that," With a snap of his fingers there appeared a plate with a half a sandwich and a small bowl filled with soup, "You got a turkey avocado club and a potato corn chowder, the bath will be ready in about an hour and a half. Enjoy." Gabe got up from the bar and walked outside the inn.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning had Dean slowly walking down the stairs, the scroll he signed in the middle of the night clenched in his hand. Dean knew it was a good deal, the pay was more than fair and being what he was he usually got paid half of what was fair. he paused on the middle landing, listening to Gabe argue with someone, probably the mystery guest for the trip.

"-briel, I do not understand why you cannot make the trip." A deep voice came from around the corner.

"I told you. It'd be good to get you out of here for a change, you need more than the flowers and your bees. The trip will do you good. And I can't go down there."

"But Gabriel-"

A sharp snap cut the man off, "It's a simple job, go to Stormwind and talk to Tom, offer him the money to get the boat back up and running. Then you go down to the Bay and talk some sense into the dock master and explain the change, after that it's a quick matter of waiting few a months to get things back in shape." Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers again. "We can't keep airshipping things up here, it costs to much and even we can go under if we don't adapt."

"I don't like this Gabriel."

"You don't have to like it, but we do good here. And if we wanna keep doing good then we have to change." 

"And you're sure it will be safe?" The deep voice asked softly. Dean figured this would be as good as anytime to make his presence know so he walked down the remaining stairs and turned the corner.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Dean throw the hooded man his most reassuring smile before looking at Gabe, "Isn't that right Gabe?"

"See!" Gabe waved his hands, "Nothing to worry about."

Dean handed over the scroll, "So how about we parlay, eat a little breakfast and then pack up and hit the road before noon?"

Gabriel grinned widely, "That's what I wanted to hear!" He patted the man standing next to him on the shoulder before leading them over to a small table. 

The three of them sat down and with a flick of Gabe's wrist plates appeared before each of them. He grabbed a container of syrup and started to drown his french toast. Dean slowly began to eat his bacon as the man across from him pushed back his hood. Dean froze with a piece of bacon halfway to his mouth.

The stranger in front of Dean began to toy with the front of his capulet, as Dean searched his face. Two long ears sprouted out of a mess of black hair, sun touched skin covered an angular face that was in need of a shave hiding part of strange markings on the side of the man's face. The stranger quickly looked up and two bright blue eyes met Dean's before he tilted his head sideways. 

Dean took a bit of his bacon before asking, "Do I know you?"

The elf stared at Dean a bit harder causing Dean to squirm in his seat.

Gabriel lifted a syrupy fork and pointed at the Elf, "My brother Cassie."

The elf glared at Gabe before speaking in for the first time in front of Dean, "It's Castiel, and we have... run into each other before Dean."

Dean nodded and stabbed his fork into some eggs, "Well, hopefully I wasn't too much of a dick. Refresh my mind, the memories still on the fritz for some things, how did we know each other?"

Castiel took a sip of toast and chewed slowly as he thought it over, "We ran into each other at Silvermoon and I had recognized you from an inn a few years prior."

Dean shook his head, "Castiel buddy, I've never been to Silvermoon so you must have me confused with some other guy."

Gabriel paused eating and began to watch Castiel and Dean's conversation. 

"I can assure you, that I am most certain it was you I... had an exchange with." Castiel remarked.

"What the hell happened that makes you so sure it was me." Dean asked in frustration, he was almost positive he never went to Silvermoon City before.

Castiel took a sip of water, "Well if you must know," Castiel shrugged a shoulder, "you tried to kill me." He nibbled on the toast again, "It was when the Sunwell was destroyed." He took a larger bite of toast before turning to Gabe, "This is quite good, what kind of preserves is this?"

Dean sat in shock at what Castiel had told him. He gave the elf a closer look, the tan capulet did look a lot like the tan cape the elf had worn, and if Castiel was a bit more clean shaven and paler he could possible be the same elf. Dean pushed his chair back from the table, "I am so sorry. I would never have done anything like that if I wasn't under his influence. I swear I w-"

A snap rendered Dean speechless, when he chanced a look at Castiel he was glaring at Gabriel as well.

"Let me get this straight. Deano here is the very one and only horrifying abomination that attacked my sweet poor innocent wittle Cassie that I've had to listen Balthazar brag about for the past almost ten years?" Dean hung his head low as Castiel only nodded at Gabriel. "Oh man, this is priceless!" Dean shrunk down into his seat, "This guy was Balthazar's big rescue scene. Him! You two have no idea how much you've made my week." 

Dean's head shot up as he stared at Gabe with a dropped jaw. "No seriously it's always," Gabe started faking a horrible English accent, "But Gabriel daaaarling, don't you remember if I hadn't saved your little brother from that big nasty Death Knight then we wouldn't be here to begin with. Do I really need to go deal with those fisherman after I saved your baby brother. There he was just standing there about to be slaughtered and if it wasn't for me then I would hate to think that you lost all of your family."

Dean sputtered, "What?"

"I know! It's not like you're all that scary!" Gabe remarked.

"Not that? Are you joking?! Do you know how many of your kind I killed back then?"

"Nope, no idea." Gabe shrugged. "I don't blame you, and I doubt you can count that high so really, I don't care. But on the plus side, I know this means I can trust you to protect little Cassie."

"You really can't be alright with this?" Dean asked Castiel.

"I have no preference Dean," Castiel replied with a lift of a shoulder, "what you did back on then was not your fault and I can not blame you just like I cannot blame the Ranger General for what happened to her. You are obviously contrite for what you did and I know first hand that if anything should happen on this expedition that you would be a formidable foe. And I am quite excited to be able to see some Black Lotus' in the wild. Perhaps if I am fortunate I will be able to take a few seedlings back with me."

"I.... What wait? You're not being serious?" Dean asked.

"Of course I am Dean." Castiel stared at Dean.

"Yaaaa, Cassie here doesn't have that much of a sense of humor. So what do you say Deano? If you really can't I'll tear this thing up, but I don't have a problem with it, and Cassie doesn't have a problem with it." Gabriel offered with a smirk on his lips.

"I don't know..." Dean looked between the two elves as he contemplated the situation.

"Come on," Gabe wheeldale, "It's free money for a trip you're already taking."

Dean sighed, "Alright sure, let's do this thing. You'll be ready to go in a few hours, Castiel?"

"Of course, Dean. I shall go write instructions for Gabriel to take care of my garden in my absences." Castiel replied before walking out of the room.

Gabe slapped Dean on the shoulder, "Buck up Deano, how bad can the trip be?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter Six - The Path Of The Righteous Crusader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit I don't know how I missed uploading this chapter. Luckily, there was only 4 hits between me catching it and it going up.
> 
> Translation at the bottom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Castiel began the descent from the mountains surrounding Aerie Peak into Hillsbrad; moving slowly through the narrow pathway. Dean held onto Baby's reins tightly, as he kept looking behind to make sure Cas was doing alright. 

Castiel slowly followed Dean, frowning as he heard tree branches hitting the sides of the small wagon his pale golden horse, Jubilee, was pulling; he sighed loudly before he said, "I still think it's an excellent opportunity."

Dean clutched the reins to Baby tighter as he yelled at Cas, "You have got to be joking!"

"You don't understand Dean," Cas continued to argue, " from what I've read the Isle should be a bounty of ghost mushrooms."

"Yeah, I got that part. What you can't seem to get through your thick head of yours is that it's A) a day in the wrong direction at least and B) the whole reason that it'd be good for ghost mushrooms is because that place is full of fucking ghosts!"

"I don't see how that is a problem."

"Not a problem, Castiel?! Of fucking course it's a fucking problem!" Dean yelled back.

"There is no reason to yell because you are afraid Dean."

"I'm not afraid, you-"

"If you do not think you can handle a few ghosts then that is fine as well Dean, it is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"It's not that I can't handle it, it's the fact that I don't need to because it's not on our route and there's no need to go looking for trouble between the two of us."

"Actually, you were hired to protect me and if I go then you have-"

"Fine!" Dean threw his hands in the air, "Fine you self righteous uptight ass but this is the only time."

"Of course, what would I do with all those ghost mushrooms if we did this multiple times? We won't have to stop again until Arathi Highlands at the earliest. Did you know they have a strand of Kingsblood that is native to only that part of Azeroth?"

Dean rubbed his face with his free hand, and mumbled to himself, "I'm going to kill Gabriel when I see him next."

"What was that Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Nothing Cas, nothing at all. How about you tell me more about that Kingsblood while I try to figure out a way to Purgation Isle for your mushrooms."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean... Dean I don't understand why we're leaving the horses." Castiel remarked as they walked towards the dock.

"Easy Cas, it's gonna be hard enough to find a boat to rent for the night without the horses, we wouldn't be able to with them."

"But surely there'd be a boat large enough we could use to get there with the horses." Castiel reasoned.

"Well yeah, I'm sure there's a boat big enough for them too but on the budget for this we'd be laughed out of the marina."

"But-"

"Hush Cas," Dean raised up a hand to Cas' mouth to stop him, "look, do you trust me?"

Cas nodded as he tried to focus on the chilled hand covering his mouth.

"Good, I'm gonna get you Purgation Isle, and I'm gonna protect you there but you can't second guess me, ok?"

Castiel nodded once slowly; Dean pulled his hand back.

"Now, I'm going to find us a boat that won't going out-"

"Y’all looking for a boat?" A voice came from inside the cabin on a 20 foot boat.

Dean paused and looked the boat over, it was a bit rundown with patched sails and faded blue paint but there was no visible barnacles on the hull and the rope anchoring to the dock was sturdy. "Yea, me and my friend are looking for a ride out to Purgation."

A scrawny human scrambled out of the cabin as he rubbed his hair. "Gosh, you know there's ghosts on that Island. I mean it's not a very nice place to-"

"Kid" Dean cut him off, "I think we can handle it." Dean gestured to his armor and sword.

"Well I'll be... are you one of those Death Knights?" The guy asked with wide brown eyes.

"Yes he is," Castiel answered when Dean just glared at the guy. "More importantly I am a priest who has been trained for battle, so hopefully I can cleanse some of the ground and perhaps this ghost issue won't be so frightful for everyone."

Then Dean whipped his head to Cas, "For the last time I'm not afraid of some ghosts! And why didn't you tell me you were planning on cleansing the grounds, I thought you just wanted some mushrooms."

Cas tilted his head to the side, "What do you think I need the mushrooms for? I will be keeping some for personal use as well as to regrow back home but the majority will be used in the cleansing."

Dean sighed, "Cas, people can't read your mind, you need to spell things out sometimes. I thought this was like when we had to stop for twenty minutes for that Mountain Sage you had to get."

"Mountain Sage is hard to come by, it's not something I can grew in my garden." Cas retorted.

"I'm starting to get... you know what, never mind. So kid, what's your price?" Dean asked as he turned back to the guy.

The kid scratched his chin, "I tell you what, if you're gonna cleanse the island then I'll give you a discount. How does forty for the two of you?"

"Deal." Dean stuck out his hand to shake on it.

The guy grabbed the hand to shake it before realizing he was touching a Death Knight he shuddered slightly. Cas than stretched out his hand to shake as well, which the kid shook with a puzzled look on his face. " I am Castiel and that is my compian-"

Dean sputtered loudly and hit Cas softly on the side.

"-my travel companion, Dean Winchester." Cas amended.

“Winchester? Any relation to-” The man began to ask.

“Yes.” Dean grunted.

“I am so sorry for-” Dean brushed past the kid onto the boat and down into the cabin before the guy could finish. He turned to Castiel and frowned “My name’s Garth, sorry if I upset your um… him. It’s just before everything happened at Lordaeron the Winchesters were a big name around here, you know?”

“No I do not know.” Castiel replied, “but I must go check on Dean now.” Cas stepped onto the boat while the kid watched him walk into the cabin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean flew back and slammed against an already crumbling wall, "Damnit Cas! Do something already." He yelled as he staggered to his feet.

The ghost that had slammed Dean into the wall flickered closer. Dean raised his sword, trying to figure out a way to get close enough to attack when the ghost was bathed in a golden flash. Dean braced himself for another attack when he noticed the ghost appeared to be shackled to the ground with golden chains, every movement of the ghost was halted by the chains. Dean shot a look over to Castiel, finding him lowering one arm.

Sweat caused Castiel's hair to stick to his forehead, he wiped it with the back of his hand, "That will not last long." He grumbled before walking over to a half destroyed fountain, he moved rubble out of the way before pulling up a few pale white mushrooms streaked with silver dots. Castiel cradled them to his chest as he began to head towards the middle of the island.

Dean followed slowly giving the still shackled ghost a large berth. He watched as Castiel would pause and murmur a few words as he passed desecrated graves and piles of bones. 

Castiel stopped in front of a large statue, he looked around quickly before nodding, "This would be the ideal place," he opened a small pouch on his belt and pulled out a small flask filled with glowing white liquid. He set both items at the foot of the statue pulling a small knife as well as some flint and tinder out of the pouch. He grabbed a dead branches and brown grass into a small pile and struck the flint and tinder together to get a small fire going. Castiel searched through his small pile of mushrooms before pulling out one that was barely the size of his pinkie; he sliced the bottom off the cap with his knife and impaled the cap of the mushroom with his knife before holding it over the fire. He was turning it to brown the other side when he spoke up, "This might anger them before finish." Castiel pulled the cap from the fire and looked up at Dean, "You should prepare for a fight, I'll be of no use during and after this spell." He began smashing the mushroom between his hands before looking up at Dean again, "And please don't forget the mushrooms."

Dean gripped his sword tighter as Castiel attempted to wipe all of the mushroom into the palm of one hand. Castiel then rubbed one hand against the bottom of the statue, leaving a smear of black mushroom bits. He reached inside another pouch and pulled out a larger vial filled with shimmery blue liquid. Castiel unclasped the lid with his thumb before raising it to his mouth and swallowing it all in one go. He smiled with his head still tilted back as he placed the empty vial back into a pocket before opening his eyes, more focused and brighter than before. 

Castiel then reached down and grabbed the flask and scrapped the black mushroom goo on his hand into it, he gently swirled the flask causing the white liquid to pulse grey. He picked up the small knife and wiped it off on his shirt sleeve before pushing the sleeve up.

"May the eternal sun guide us." Castiel murmured softly before taking the knife and cutting his forearm with a quick slice. He dropped the knife in his open pouch and brought the flask to where his arm was dripping blood.

Dean chanced a quick look at Cas and froze as he watched the red blood swirl into the flask and the liquid turn golden. 

Castiel dipped a few fingers into the flask and began to write symbols onto the statue, chanting.  
"Eranui shindu, al vendel noral'arhana. Thori talah selama ashal'ana. Alah ama ana, anai aran falor talah shala diel thalas."

Dean caught a ghost flickering into existence and move towards Castiel. Dean focused on the ghost and threw his free hand out before janking it to his side, causing the ghost to pulled by the deathly grip. Dean swung his sword causing the ghost to flicker out of existence. 

A banshee flickered into view behind Castiel and Dean yelled, “Sturume!” at it. The banshee flickered out of view before appearing in front of Dean with it’s arms raised. It attempted to swipe at Dean but as it would have come into contact with him, when a bright white light flashed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel concentrated on the chant before slamming his hand against the statue, a white shimmering glow blinded everything on the isle. 

As Dean blinked his eyes from the flash he saw Castiel swaying on his feet, "CAS?!" he yelled as he dropped his sword and ran to the elf. He grunted as he caught Castiel's weight before he hit the ground, shaking Cas he continued to speak loudly, "Cas, wake up. What the fel man, wake up." 

Cas made no response except to breathe deeply, Dean began to become worried when he remembered Cas saying something about being of no use during and after the spell.

"Fuck fuck fuck, this is more than being no use you stupid Elf." Dean gently set Cas on the ground before going back to grab his sword. He resheathed it and walked back to Cas muttering about stupid elves who didn't know how say what was going to happen. Dean glared at the mushrooms laying a few feet from Cas. He huffed as he shoved them back inside the pouch and tossed the bag on top of Castiel's non moving body. Dean approached Cas and kneeled down next to him, Dean slid his arms underneath Castiel's body to carry him. With one arm under Castiel's knees and one under his neck Dean slowly stood up began walking towards the dock.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Eranui shindu, al vendel noral'arhana. Thori talah selama ashal'ana. Alah ama ana, anai aran falor talah shala diel thalas." - Forgotten fallen, you are helped by magic. The fury of death is not your justice. The light saved you, your fair true death is a safe journey home.
> 
> Sturume - Silence


	8. Chapter Seven -  How To Win Friends And Influence Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for anyone who read this chapter in the wrong order. This is what happens when I try to post stuff on my lunch break. My bad. 
> 
> Translation at the bottom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel placed a hand over his eyes and groaned, he gritted his teeth as his other hand patted his belt until his hand passed over the correct pouch. With mumbling he pulled out a small slender vial filled with blue liquid jostling side to side. Castiel sat up and squinted his eyes at the vial before he uncorked it and swallowed it all in one fast movement. His shoulders fell as he relaxed as he felt his body absorbing the liquid; he sighed and smiled to himself before he began stretching his body. He took in his surroundings and realized he was inside his wagon, his last memory was of Dean yelling his name before everything became black. Castiel grimaced at the thought that he must of passed out after completing the spell.

It was only normal since Castiel had never casted a spell of that magnitude before. Cleansing a whole isle of that size was no easy feat. He silently thanked the Light that he was able to perform the cleansing successfully and that he awakened with full control of his thoughts. Castiel slowly gripped the side of his wagon and stood shakily. He made his way to the door, nearly falling when the wagon jostled over a large bump, Castiel threw open the top portion of the door causing it to hit the wagon. 

“You awake, sleepy head?” Dean called out from where he was riding with the horses. The land had changed since the last time Castiel had seen it, less trees and rolling hills; the grass and weeds were a lighter green, the pathway they traveled on was more of a wide beaten path no longer cobbled stones they were on in SouthShore. 

“Dean,” Castiel began before being jostled by another bump in the road, “Dean I wish to stop.”

“I don’t know Cas, I think you should lie back down.” Dean yelled back as the horses continued.

“Dean, Dean you have to stop.” Castiel yelled back, when Dean made no response but to keep going he tried again, “Dean! I have to relieve myself, I do not wish to do that while we are moving and I want to know where we are. It is urgent!”

Dean laughed loudly and slowed the horses to a stop, “There, there, princess we stopped are you happy now?” Castiel nodded as he stepped off of the wagon and quickly walked over to the other side of the wagon. Dean slide off his horse and patted its neck gently, the black horse bumped it’s nose into Dean’s head. “We’ll get moving soon Baby, don’t worry.” Dean whispered to the horse as he continued to pet it’s mane. With one last touch he moved over to Castiel’s horse, the golden haired horse wasn’t as sleek as Dean’s but it’s bulk was what made it ideal to pull the small wagon. The horse watched Dean carefully as he approached, even being on the road with the thing for days still made it a untrusting. Dean gently stroked it’s snout and talked softly to the animal, “I told you he would be alright, I wouldn’t let anything hurt him.” Jubilee shook its head once before Castiel was approaching them.

Castiel placed a hand on Jubliee’s flank, “Thank you for stopping Dean.”

Dean shrugged and took a step back, “It’s fine Cas, not like I had much of a choice.”

Castiel nodded slowly before he narrowed his eyes, “ I don’t believe we are in Hillsbrad anymore, where are we?”

“Arathi Highlands, we should be getting to Refuge Point in an hour or two.”

“Already? How long have I been unconscious?” 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “Three days, almost four. If you hadn’t gotten up by night I was gonna talk to the healers at the Point.”

Castiel tilted his head, “I doubt they would have been able to do anything to help. But thank you for not leaving me in Southshore. I understand I must have been more of a burden in that condition.”

“Cas, you were able to cleanse that whole island, it’s insane that you were able to do that.” Dean smiled and leaned in close to say, “Plus your brother would never pay me if I just left you there.”

Cas laughed softly, “That is true.”

Dean walked over to the rein that had attached Castiel’s horse to his and untied them before handing them over to Cas. “We should get a move on though, we’ve been lucky so far and haven’t come across any raiding parties but I’m sure you’ve heard about it before.” Cas took the reins and climbed on top of his saddle.

“Heard about what Dean?” Cas asked as the two of them continued their journey.

“It’s contested Cas. Refuge Point is really the only strong hold in the area, the Horde have raids that will take supplies from other settlements around here, sometime they take over whole towns before we get the troops take them back. It’s not as bad as it used to be before…” Dean paused for a moment, “before A-Arthas attacked but it’s still happens. I don’t want to be caught out here after dark.”

Castiel nodded to himself and began scanning the horizon for anyone that might approach them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I do not understand.” Castiel replied to the guard blocking their entrance to the settlement.

“I’m sorry Sir but he can’t enter.” The guard sneered gesturing towards Dean.

“Why not?” Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side.

“He’s a…” The guard fumbled with the reason, “he’s one of them Sir, he can’t go past the gates.”

“Oh I see,” Castiel nodded to the guard and started talking slowly as if he was a small child, “He is not part of the Horde, he may be undead but not part of the Forsaken.” Castiel smiled at the guard and patted Dean’s shoulder, “He is a Death Knight.”

The guard looked at Castiel and then back at Dean confused. Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Cas he knows I’m not part of the Horde or they would of killed me, I can't go in because I’m a Death Knight.”

Cas’ smiled dropped, and he focused on the guard, “Is this correct?” The guard began to nod, “My companion can not enter because he was turned into a Death Knight? For no fault of his own he was turned into something against his free will and even though the King of Stormwind, King Varian Wrynn, has pardoned all his supposed crimes and has welcomed him back into the Alliance you are refusing to let him enter a settlement that is being protected by Alliance soldiers?” Castiel challenged the guard, “Do you not see fault in your logic? You are disobeying a direct command from the King! Because… what? You are afraid? You may take our weapons while we are here if that will put you at ease.”

The guard narrowed his eyes at Castiel, “We’re not afraid of the likes of him, we’re just disgusted that he served the Lich King.” The guard placed a hand on his sword, “King Wrynn only allowed the likes of him to come back because Tirion requested it. Light knows why but as far as I’m concerned he’s as bad as the scourge. He can try his luck with the Horde scum.”

“Very well.” Castiel turned quickly, “Dean we shall continue until the next settlement.”

“Cas just stay here for the night,” Dean pleaded, “it’s not like anyone is gonna mess with me anyways.”

“If you are not welcome then they shall not receive my business either,” Cas remarked as he mounted his horse, “now come along I have an idea.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cas this is the stupid idea I have ever heard.” Dean objected loudly to Cas.

“But you do know the language correct? You still have your jaw so there is no reason we would have for you not being able to speak.” Cas responded as he pulled out a dark green vial, he took it quickly and gasped as he clenched his hands. After a moment passed he sat up straight again and continued, “You said it yourself the ogres and trolls are more violent at night and the Defias Brotherhood has a foothold in this area, we can not simply camp out in the open tonight.” Castiel turned to face Dean and asked, “How does it look?”

Dean shook his head, “They’re green alright, how long will it last?”

Castiel smiled to himself, “About 2 days, 20 hours at the least. I’ve been experimenting with the potion so it’s not an exact time restraint.”

“Why don’t you take it more often?” Dean asked.

Castiel sighed, “It’s a difficult potion to make, felweed is extremely hard to come by and demon’s blood is dangerous at best.” Cas hesitated for a moment before admitting, “It hurts to take it but I am used to the pain and if I take it too often the effects last less and less every time.”

Dean nodded slowly, “Well let’s hope we won’t have to do this again.” The pathway they were on turned sharply and a large wooden barricade loomed in front of them, “You ready?”

Cas nodded shortly as the two approached the encampment. He took a deep breath to settle himself as the neared the entrance.

“Halt! Who goes there?” The guard yelled in a rough voice.

“My champion and I are looking for someone to rest tonight before we continue.” Dean responded in chopped phrases as he got off his horse.

“Declare yourself.” The guard demanded.

Dean stood up tall, “Forsaken Death Knight.” He pointed over to Cas sitting on his horse, “Sin’dorei Priest.”

The guard smiled widely at Dean, “Vassild Faergas, Vassild.” He shook Dean’s hand with a hand missing flesh from a few fingers. "Va vassild bur uden lars dyrstigost ash regen ru ash Goth Thor. Veld Vohl ash Tiras!”

Dean forced himself to smile and repeated “Veld Vohl ash Tiras,” back to the undead guard. He grabbed the reins to both horses and led Castiel inside.

“An daegil vum uden ras,” The guard said in its native language while pointing at Castiel.

“Wos?” Dean asked as he continued to walk slowly.

“Danagarde ko bur re lo ruftvess ko noth wershaesire.” The guard shook his head, “Nud dana skilde ras hir kon bor noth far algos.”

Dean froze and turned to the guard, “Vil hir va vrum?”

The guard tapped the corner of his eye with a bony finger, “Veld aes majis lon noth, barad aes majis ven ne ergin. Va…. nuff nuff lon noth.”

Dean glanced back at Cas before looking at the guard, “Thank you.” Dean slowly started to enter the small settlement, thinking about Castiel’s eyes.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Vassild Faergas, Vassild.”- “Welcome Brother, Welcome.”
> 
> "Va vassild bur uden lars dyrstigost ash regen ru ash Goth Thor. Veld Vohl ash Tiras!” - “We welcome all that have overthrown the power of the Lich King. Long Live the Queen!”
> 
> “An daegil vum uden ras,” - “Be careful with that one,”
> 
> “Wos?” - “Why?”
> 
> “Danagarde ko bur re lo ruftvess ko noth wershaesire.” - "Dangerous to all if he succumbs to mana withdrawals.”
> 
> “Nud dana skilde ras hir kon bor noth far algos.” - “Not many things one can tap for mana out here.”
> 
> “Vil hir va vrum?” - “How can you tell?”
> 
> “Veld aes majis lon noth, barad aes majis ven ne ergin. Va…. nuff nuff lon noth.” - “Dull eyes mean low mana, bright eyes mean they are fine. Yours… very very low mana.”
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Mana tapping is a blood elf ability that Blizzard took out years ago. What you'd do was "tap" creatures with mana and regen a small amount of your own mana, think like 2%. You could stack 3 mana tap buffs for a better arcane torrent, which is an AoE silence. The ability to mana tap creatures was what I thought made Belfs so cool. If you watch the Burning Crusade Trailer with the blood elf and blue floating creature, her draining it of life is what I always assumed mana tapping to look like.


	9. Chapter Eight- A Special Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am so sorry for taking so long to update this, I literally have no excuse as I've had this chapter written forever. The next chapter I have half written and I am working on it. I swear.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Castiel slowly made their way out of the cramped barracks they had spent the night in. The sun was rising over the mountains nearby, casting the morning flatlands in a golden light. 

Dean turned to Cas, "Sorry you never got to get that strand of Kingsblood that you wanted."

"It is fine Dean, I spent most of my time here unconscious so it is of no surprise I haven't been able to find some." Castiel replied as they made their way towards the stables they had stationed their horses.

"Is it like... Super important?" Dean asked slowly.

Cas pondered about it for a moment, "I was hoping to make a stronger mana potion with it, something with more of a over time release."

Dean stopped and turned to Cas, "That'd really help your whole... Thing right?"

"I get by just fine." Castiel scoffed condescendingly as he walked away from Dean. 

"Cas," Dean began walking slowly, " I see you taking at least one of those potion things with every meal," Dean sent him a glare when Cas began to speak up, "as well as first thing in the morning and before bed."

“It is none of you concern how I-”

“It fel well is my concern when you pass out for four days because of some spellwork!” Dean cut Castiel off with a yell, “Yeah, I might not have the hand for casting but that doesn’t mean I’m stupid. Big fancy spells and then your out of it for a couple of days? You wake up looking like shit and I can smell the bloodthistle on you. You might not smoke it like most of your kind but I can still tell when you have a mug of it in the morning. Who do you think you're kidding, Cas? We can push back leaving for a day while we look for your plants.”

Castiel frowned at the ground, “They’re flowers, wildflowers but they are not a just a plant.”

“Ok Cas, we’ll pick some flowers today.” Dean reiterated as he grabbed Castiel’s hand and dragged him towards a small booth selling food.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean froze and looked over at Cas, “You hear that?” he asked softly.

Cas continued to dig up a large clump of purple flowers no smaller than forearm, “I hear nothing, Dean.”

Dean slowly began looking around, “Hurry it up, I have a bad feeling about this.” Dean withdrew his sword and continued to survey their surroundings.

Cas pursed his lips, “This takes time Dean, if I am to repot this when we return to my wagon then I must do it properly.” He began wiggling the plant side to side, “I am nearly finished, only a few more minutes.”

Dean looked down at Cas in time to see him kneeled over and gently tugging the plant out of the soil. He quickly looked back up as Cas slowly stood up.

“Hand me the sack.” Cas commanded as he cradled the plant to his chest. Dean shoved his sword back into its sheath and opened a wide knapsack for Cas to place the roots and dirt clinging to the plant inside. Cas smiled at the plant, “If it is alright with you, Dean, I would like to head back to camp not on the paved pathway since we are on foot, so that if we come across some Kingsblood I can cut off some of the flowers to use once they have dried.”

“Why would you need more?” Dean interjected as they begun to head back to Hammerfall.

“I plan to keep this one alive and growing so I can use it in the future.” Cas explained, “I will need to dry the flowers before I can grind them to try this new potion. It would be best if I leave this one untouched for as long as possible.”

Dean sighed but nodded and began the direct path back to the encampment. “I don’t like it but if it’ll help you out then that’s fine with me.”

Cas smiled shyly at Dean, “Thank you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was panting heavily by the time they made it back to camp’s main pathway, “Next time we stick to the path Cas.”

The sun was setting causing the clouds overhead to look more ominous than when they had first began traveling back. Cas nodded. “We are quite fortunate that we were not discovered by that altar.”

Dean huffed out a laugh, “Who would of thought all the way out here there'd be a so many of those damn elementals.” He shook his head, “Learn something new every damn day.”

“Should we-” Cas paused and looked around, “Should we tell the camp what we came across.”

Dean frowned, “I dunno.” Dean shrugged, “We really shouldn’t because they’re part of the Horde.”

“But they did let us stay,” Cas mentioned.

“True but they think I’m a forsaken like them and that you’re a blood elf.” Dean added.

“Technically, I am a blood elf. Just because I refused to tap into fel magic doesn’t mean I wasn’t converted before Kael’thalas went to Outlands.” Cas began walking slowly again, “And the forsaken motto is more about rejecting the Lich King, which you did as well.”

Dean followed slowly, “I don’t… I don’t think of myself as part of the Horde.”

“Neither do I,” Cas admitted, “but do you feel like part of the Alliance still?”

Dean thought of the cold greeting he received when he went to Stormwind, of the hatred he saw in every town he passed, in how few people would trade with him. He thought of how he tried to reclaim his birth home while Cas was recovering in the wagon and how the Lord of Southshore rejected it because he was dead. Dean fingered the necklace he kept under his shirt, the only thing he had left of Sammy. “I don’t know Cas.” He placed a hand on Cas’ wrist, “I really don’t care, I just want to find my brother.”

Cas turned his hand and laced his fingers with Dean’s. He squeezed once and smiled sadly at Dean, “And you will.” Cas began walking down the path with Dean following close behind, their hands still interlocked.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter Nine - The Endless Hunger

Cas shivered as he tried to rub feeling back into his hands. He grabbed another blanket from on top of the makeshift bed to wrap around himself. The wind howled and rocked the wagon so forceful that Cas flung himself flat on the floor and casted a small protection spell in case anything fell, again. As soon as the wagon stopped rocking, Cas was on his feet scrambling to the entrance, he opened the top half and screamed, “DEAN!” There was no response. “DEAN!” Cas yelled frantically again. He dropped the blanket and shoved open the bottom part of the door and jumped out into the snow. “DEAN, WHERE ARE YOU?” Cas yelled as gripped tight onto the rope leading to the horses. He slowly followed it as he continued to yell for Dean, once he could see the two horses he noticed a dark lump on the ground.

Cas raced for the figure and shoved it over only to see a pale and icy Dean. Dean was cold to the touch but he was usually colder than Cas, he had a sluggish heartbeat but Cas was unsure if it was from the cold or from being undead. Cas dragged Dean back to the wagon and pulled him up into the not as cold interior. He casted a short spell asking the Light to heal his friend and to help guide them to shelter. He then shut the door and followed the rope back to the horses. 

Cas climbed on top of Dean’s horse who snorted at Cas and shook its mane. “We need shelter.” Cas told the horses, he didn’t have much hope that they would be able to help but the amount of times Cas had seen Dean talk to them he figured it couldn’t help. 

Cas weighed the pro’s and con’s: riding fast to find a settlement at the risk of the wagon capsizing, versus continuing the slower pace but not making it to safety in time. Cas shivered again, making his decision.

He whipped the reins and the two horses took off. Cas tried to make sure they stayed on the paved pathway and luckily it seemed like it was mostly a straight shot to wherever it was leading them. Cas began to lose all feeling in his arms and hands when he passed a post sign to fast to read, but their was a an arrow pointing in the direction they were going. Cas hoped this was the way Dean was planning on going, he had made a mention the day before about taking a side trip to see an old friend.

The wind howled again and Cas dropped so his body was tight against the horse’s and held on with all the strength he had. Cas squinted as the snow hit his face, blurring his vision as he tried to watch the stone pathway race underneath him. He glanced up in time to see a post sign up ahead with an arrow point to the side, Cas thought he saw some light’s flickering in the distance. He pulled back on the reins to slow them down from the gallop, he barely managed to make the turn without causing the wagon to fall on it’s side. 

Cas sent a quick prayer that nothing fell and hurt Dean anymore than he already was. There was a sign covered in snow but Cas thought it made out the word Kharanos. Most the building Cas passed where shut up tight with no light coming from them. Cas began to think he imagined the lights when the path turned and he saw a huge inn at the end of the road.

Cas steered the horses to in front of the inn and jumped off the horse before racing inside. The blistering heat hurt after being outside in the snowstorm, a dwarf jolted when Cas slammed the door open.

“Why in Light’s creation are you out in the storm like this?” An elderly dwarf asked.

“I, help. My friend, he he passed out, please. You have to help us.” Cas stumbled over the words.

The dwarf nodded and yelled towards the kitchen, “Benny, gonna need your help with this.” Before he followed Cas back outside into the snow storm.

Cas raced to the wagon and tossed open the doors to try to get Dean out, he began tugging Dean down the wagon’s steps when he turned to see the Dwarf had stopped. “Please he won’t harm you, he won’t hurt anyone!” Cas began to plead, “You have to help us, I don’t. Please, he’s my friend. I-I need him.”

“Son, I can’t help someone his size in my age,” the dwarf moved towards the horse, “I’ll get them into the stables, my cook will be out to help.”

A large man came out of the inn and walked towards the wagon, Cas continued to pull Dean towards the inn. The man paused as he reached Cas and the unconscious Dean.

“The other one said you’d help. I need him to survive. Just help me get him inside and you can leave us be.” The man continued to stare at Dean. Cas glared at the man before threatening, “You will get him inside or all the righteous fury I have ever felt will come down on you and those you love. There is no line I will not cross to see that he is safe!”

The man turned and looked at Cas for the first time since he exited the inn, and dismissed him in a glance. The man grabbed Dean around the waist, lifting him up and onto his shoulder. He turned and made his way back towards the inn with Cas following nervously behind. 

The man placed Dean on a couch in front of the fire as Cas began to take off the sopping wet outer layer both Dean and himself had on. A rack was placed next to the couch, and a few moments later a large bowl of steaming soup was brought out. 

The man waited until Cas had disrobed Dean and himself before handing over the bowl, and sat on the couch opposite to Dean. “First, you’re gonna tell me who exactly you are? Secondly, you're gonna tell me what exactly you are doing with Dean Winchester?”

Cas froze with the spoon halfway to his mouth. “I-My name is Castiel, how…. how do you know Dean?”

The man laughed and Cas looked closely at the man for the first time. He had greying skin, white hair, and two bright blue eyes. “Guess you could say Dean and I did time together,” the man joked. “Name’s Benomian but you can call me Benny on account you’re friends with Dean.” The man held out his hand, “Can’t say I expected to see someone threaten me over not helping a fellow Death Knight fast enough.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean bolted awake and scanned his surrounding, the last thing he remembered was being on Baby in the middle of snowstorm. The room he was in was brightly lit by a fireplace, it was warm, and large enough to fit a four post bed, a dresser and a large armchair next to the fireplace. Dean struggled to get out of the bed. Standing, he swayed slightly and grabbed onto one of the bed posts, he stared at the arm and then continued to look down at this body. 

His dark leather leather riding cape was gone along with his gloves, jacket, boots and outer set of pants, he saw one of his swords lying on top of the dresser along with two of his belts and two large scarves. Dean walked over to it and grabbed the sword, his feet quietly moving without his boots on. 

Dean moved to the door and prepared himself to barge into where he was being kept, his hand rested on the doorknob. He had to find his armor and rest of his weapons, he needed to make sure Baby was alright, he had to find where they were keeping Castiel.

A loud whimper came from the direction of the armchair. Dean swung around and raised his swords to whomever was in the room with him.

Dean took in the mop of dark unruly hair peeking out from a mountain of blankets, he snorted once and walked over to the man. He placed his sword against the side of the armchair and gently shook the sleeping man. The man grumbled and one arm snuck it’s way out of the blankets to swat at Dean. Dean shook the man again and whispered to him, “Cas wake up, I think something happened.”

Cas made a face and squinted at Dean for shaking him, he blinked before it caught his attention that it was Dean speaking to him.

“Dean! You’re awake,” Cas struggled to get out of the chair that was piled with blankets. “I was worried.” Cas took a stumbling step towards Dean.

Dean hugged Cas tightly. “Where the fel are we and what happened?”

“We are at Kharanos, you… I found you on the ground and you wouldn’t respond.” Cas clutched the back of Dean’s shirt, “We were close to town… and… Light bless us Dean, I had no idea what to do.” Cas took a deep breath, and smiled into Dean’s shirt, “I am very glad you are awake now.”

Dean rubbed Cas’ back in slow circles, “I’m glad you got us here, how long was I out for?”

“Only a few hours,” Cas pulled back and sheepishly looked up at Dean, “Benny said that it wasn’t uncommon for Death Knights.”

Dean smiled, “You got to met Benny.”

Cas yawned, “I may have not made to best of first impressions, but I was worried about you. I have never not being able to rouse you before.”

“It’s fine Cas,” Dean leaned over to pick up his sword, “Since there’s nothing wrong happening I guess you can go back to sleep.” Cas nodded and began to sit back in the chair. “Cas, take the bed, I probably already caught more than my normal 4 hours.”

Cas smiled sleepily at Dean and made his way to the bed, he wiggled into the spot Dean had been lying and hugged the pillow. 

Dean watched as Cas fell back to sleep within seconds and moved the armchair quietly so he could keep an eye on Cas. Dean sat himself down on the armchair and thought over what needed to be done. He still needed to check on Baby and Jubilee to make sure they are alright, had to check for any repairs Cas’ wagon might need from the storm. He had to find out what Cas had said to Benny and what Benny had told Cas about Dean. He hoped the cold weather hadn’t destroyed any of Cas’ plants. He had figured Benny had taken the leather armor to dry out and the weapons to polish so they didn’t rust from the weather. Dean sighed and sank further into the chair as he waited for the day to begin.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean had watched the snow settle down and the sun finally break over the horizon. He pushed himself up off the chair and casted one last look at Cas before heading to the door. He exited the room and made his way down the stairs. As soon as he rounded a corner he could smell the yeast from the morning bread being baked. He followed the smell past the bar and into the kitchen where he saw an unlikely sight.

“You know, I heard you became a cook out here but I never in a million years would of imagined this.” Dean joked as he watched the man turn in surprise.

Benny laughed as he walked over to Dean to bring him into a one armed hug, “Brother, it’s good to see you.”

Dean pushed Benny off of him and tried to dust off the flour Benny had gotten on his shirt, he mock scowled at the man. 

Benny just laughed again as he turned towards the large fireplace and pulled out a pot a pair of hooks. He grabbed thick gloves and slide them on before lifting the pot up and placing it in front of Dean, “Don’t touch that.” Benny warned as he cracked the lid and steam rushed out. 

Benny grabbed two bowls from the counter as he turned back to the fire and swung out a large pot. He spooned in a ladle full in each bowl, “tell me what you think.” Benny asked as he passed one to Dean.

Dean eyed the dark brown stew and took a sip before nodding, “Pretty good.” He smiled as Benny gave him a spoon, “I guess I can see why you they keep your ugly mug on.”

Benny motioned for Dean to take a seat on the far side counter where three barstools sat. Benny sat down and took a bit of his own stew. “This ain’t nothing brother, I keep a stew at all times for anyone coming in out of the cold. Gave your elf some last night as a matter of fact.” Benny raised an eyebrow, “Bit of a firecracker you got yourself there, he must be a wild one when you get him alone.” 

Dean choked on his stew, “Fucking Fel Benny! Why would you say something like that?” Dean continued to cough as Benny looked amused. “Castiel and I aren’t-”

“You sure about that?” Benny ate another spoonful of stew. “Because that little elf of yours came running in here like hell on wheels last night, started to threaten me when he thought I wasn’t going to help.”

“He has some things in his wagon that could really mess him up if anything happened to them.” Dean explained.

Benny shook his head, “Brother, he left the door to his wagon wide open trying to drag your sorry ass inside. He could of cared less about whatever was inside of it.” Benny placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Once you were inside he stayed by your side. Didn’t even take care of himself until he had all your wet clothes off and under some blankets. He fretted more over you than a mother with sick children.”

“He was probably just high on adrenaline Benny.” Dean shrugged off the hand on his shoulder.

“If that’s what you think.”

“It is.” Dean said as he looked down at his empty bowl, “This is pretty good stew.”

Benny smiled and opened his mouth when a loud crash came from the landing. 

The two men stood and made their way to the front only to be confronted the inn door flapping in the morning breeze. The two made their way outside, on the alert for anything when they were bumped into by a wild eyed Cas.

Cas reached out and shakily grabbed Dean’s arm, he slumped down after feeling Dean, “I thought I had imagined it. I-I-.” Cas gripped the arm tighter, “You weren’t there.” He said, pale blue eyes glazed over, as he stared over Dean’s shoulder at the inn. 

Dean brought a hand up to Cas’ forehead, and winced, “I’m right here Cas, I’m fine. But we gotta get you back inside and into bed ok?”

“I was so scared Dean,” Cas muttered, “so very very scared. You were gone again.”

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist and began to led him back towards the inn. “I was in the kitchen Cas, I wouldn’t leave you.” Dean looked over at Benny who was watching them with a frown, “He’s gonna need some broth, got a bad fever.”

“Sure thing Brother.”

Cas tilted his head to the side as they entered the inn, “Why is he calling you brother? Is that Sam? I thought, I thought his” Cas stopped and stared at Dean, “Are you going to leave me now that you found him?”

“That’s not Sam,” Dean said softly, “He’s a friend, calls me a brother in death.” Dean continued to guide Cas up the stairs, “And even when I find Sam I’m not leaving you. I’m not leaving you Cas.”

Cas stared at Dean while they reached their room, “But everyone leaves, Dean.”

“No Cas, that’s not true. Gabriel didn’t leave.” Dean pointed out.

“He was the first to leave.” Cas mumbled, “He was gone for so long Dean, so long.”

“But he came back, he didn’t leave for good.” 

Cas raised a hand to Dean’s face, “You had such a beautiful laugh. Why don’t you laugh anymore?”

Dean sat Cas down on the bed, “What are you talking about Cas? I laugh all the time.”

“Not like you did, you were so happy.” Cas looked down at his lap, “Why can’t I make you happy?”

“Cas I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Before, I would see you.” Cas smiled at the memory, “The blonde girl would say something and you’d laugh. Loud and happy.”

Dean’s breath caught as he remembered the only blonde girl Cas had ever seen him with, “You make me as happy as I can be.” Dean sat down next to Cas and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Cas turned and hide his face in Dean’s shirt, “I wish it was like before.”

“Me too, Cas. Me too.” Dean murmured as he stroked Cas’ hair.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I haven't abandoned this fic, I swear. I'm just super shitty at actually taking time to sit down and write.


End file.
